


Two Lives, Two Hearts, One Thought

by blackkitty9



Category: Thought of You (Short Film)
Genre: F/M, Grief, Loss, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9





	Two Lives, Two Hearts, One Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Call My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604540) by [bookchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan). 



He is one side of the world and She is on the other. when she wakes up, he's already asleep and vice versa. they talk at odd hours whenever they could. it broke Him to live like this. 

they had been sweethearts once. His first love at sixteen, her second. she was wary to tread near him meanwhile he was oblivious and infatuated. when He broke it off, he still loved her, just as she still loved him. there was no reasoning for it, simply his belief that first loves could not be and that they were fated not to last. he didn't think he could take the heartbreak when it did. 

now here they are, ages later. Him, a man of 25. Her, a Woman of 24. He is on one side of the world and she is on the other, talking at odd hours of the night whenever they can and hoping to god that one of them can make enough for plane tickets.

when he wakes up, it's to a pouding headache and the sniffles next to him. the sounds make his head spin, send him reeling back to the past, a similar situation. he woke up, the morning after, well, everything. her heard her sniffling beside him in her sleep, he knew she'd been crying. he wrapped an arm around her, trying to make it feel like he can block out the world, for him being just a lovestruck kid he felt more like an adult, someone to protect, someone to care.  
now, he faces something very like it, once again she's sniffling beside him, he knows she's been crying, she'll be leaving again. they can only see eachother at odd hours for weekends or possibly overnight stays during buissness trips. whatever they can manage.he wraps an arm around her and she looks up at him, shame littering her face at being caught out. he smiles at her sadly, they should probably get dressed so she can catch her train to the airport.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She wakes up with a pouding headache, she can tell it's from crying. dear god she wants to die inside, he's already up and dressed, smart, that's what he is. she looks at him,   
"do you want me to walk you to the-"  
"i'm alright...i can catch a cab."  
"no, really let me-"  
"you have a job to get to in an hour, i don't want to make you late."  
"but you have a job to get to that's in another country"  
"i know." he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he walked out the door "i'll be okay, i promise"

it's what he said to her every time. that he'll be okay. the door clicks shut and she feels herself close up, curling into a ball on the ground, hair falling in front of her face as tears blur and melt her vision, feeling a choking sensation in her throat. she could call off sick, spend maybe just a few more hours with him, but she knows it won't be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
they wake up, her at midnight, him at 6:00 AM. both of them close their eyes. they feel like they could die at that moment, from the pain of distance. he winces and takes an asprin to soothe his headache, she massages her temples to get rid of the same thing. they both reach for their phones.  
"i thought of you and where you'd gone, but you know, the world spins on i guess"  
the message send at the same time and both of their eyes widen before smiling.

time like this happen at least once every night and day for each of them.


End file.
